My Best Friends the Player
by twilighter.095
Summary: When Bella was 6 her mom died. She moved to Forks with her dad and 2 brothers and Edward lived next door. They became best friends. Now they are 17 and Edward is the High school player. Bella starts to fall for Edward. Can they ever be together. All Human
1. The Meeting

My name is Bella and when I was 7 me my dad and my 2 brothers Anthony and Dan moved to Forks Washington. My mother died when 6 my mom died. My father and I were both born in Forks so my dad thought it would be a good idea to move back to Forks. when we moved to Forks. I didn't think I was going to make friends. When we got to the house I loved it. It was so cute in every way. I walked up to my room and looked out the window it was really close to the house next to us. I noticed a boy the same age as me looking out his window at me. he had short bronze hair with green both opened are windows

"Hi my name is Bella" I waved to him

"Hello my name is Edward. are you are new here?" He asked

"Yeah. Are you an only child?" iI asked him.

"No, I have a bother Emmet and a twin sister Alice." He said with a crocked smile.

"Oh. I have 2 brothers Dan and Anthony." I said couldnt help but smile.

"Do you mind if i come over and hang out with you?" He asked

"No its fine. im just unpacking!!" I said, he smiled at me and the next thing i knew edward was in my room.

"you have to show me how to do that!" I said looking at him.

"Okay later. I promise." He said.

That was then. Now I'm 17 and Edward is the high school star football player and the player that everygirl in school wants to date. Edward has probley dated over 50 girls. Edward and i never dated we have only been friends and nothing more.

"Bella?" Edward said finally breaking away from Amy. There was a tug in my stomach that hurt but i didnt know why.

"Yeah." I said with a confused look. Edward never broke away from a kiss to talk to me.

"Are you coming to my game tonight?" He asked

"Edward when we were 9 I promised you that when you made the football team I would go to every game no matter what.  
he smiled pleased.

"Good!"he said then went back to making out with Amy. There was another tug in my stomach. The bell rang and i walked out of the cafateria. I dont see why Edward wants me to sit with him. to strong arms grabed me and interruped my thoughts.

"Edward let go of me!!" I yelled hitting him in the arms trying to loosen his grip but it didnt work.

"Whats wrong with you Bella you looked upset at lunch." He asked with a confused look.

"I dont get why sit with you at lunch. all you do is makeout with girls! I should just sit with Alice and Rosalie!!" I yelled. I pushed him away from me and ran to my next class. Biolgy. I passed Alice and Rosalie they both saw me and yelled at me running after me. I ran into the class sat at my desk and put my head dowm and started crying. Mr. Banner was out of town today so we just had free and Rose ran in the room within mintues. Then Edward ran in with them.

"Bella! Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Rosalie said rubbing my arm.

"Bella come one lets go to the bathroom and wash you up?" Alice said pulling me up by the arm. My eyes were red and puff my cheeks were I just walked out of the room with Al and Rose with tear lines down my face, Edward looked at me. He knew he had hurt me but didnt know how.


	2. Before the Game

**"**Bella?" Al said trying to calm me down. i was crying so hard that it was hard to breath.

"Al, Rose I think i'm in love with Edward." i said in a soft vocie. still trying to caugh my breath.

"What?"they both said in unicon.

"Yeah. When he was making out with Amy today at lunch I kept having tugs on my stomach and heart. I'm in love with  
Edward Cullen." I said.

* * *

Al Rose and me all walked back to class. I finally calmed down and Al redid my makeup so it didnt look like i was  
crying, but i still had red puff eyes.

We walked back into class and everyone stared at us. I could feel my cheeks burning with blood rushing to them. I  
went and took my set next to Edward. I didnt look at him or make any contact. I put my head down on my desk and I  
all the sudden felt 2 strong arms pull me up. Next thing i knew i was on Edwards lap. With my head in his chest  
beathing the sweat sent of his pale white skin.

"It's okay Bella I understand whats wrong. I will come over after school and talk to you about it." he whispered in  
my ear and then lightly kissed my hair. Then the bell rang and school was over. I got off of Edwards lap and was  
started walking to my car.

The drive home seemed to take forever. I kept going over what Edward had said to me and what he was going to say to  
me when we talked.

I finally got home. I got out of the car unlocked the door. No one was home so i just walked up to my room and  
there he was. Edward Cullen laying on my bed in his football uniform.

"What are you doing here?" i asked

"I said i needed to talk to you." he said looking up. Then he looked at me and told me to come over and sit next to  
him. I sat at the end of the bed.

"So go ahead yell at me!" i said. he just laughed

"Bella, I'm not going to yell at you. i jsut want to know what is wrong you wont tell me anything." he sat up and  
started rubbing his hand down my back.

"Why would you care! All you care about is hooking up with girls! you font care what happens to me!" I could feel  
the tears running down my cheeks. Edward pulled me close to his chest.

"Bella you are my best friend. I never want to loose you. I promise I never ment to hurt you in any way." he still  
held me close. i was staning his shirt so i pulled away and looked at the clock. It was 5:30.

"You better get going. you have to be at school in 15 mintues." i said standing up.

"Are you still coming to the game?" he asked

"Yeah I am." I said with a smile.

"what are you wearing?"

"um my sweats and a sweatshirt?" I said.

"I will have Al come over and help you get ready. See you at the after party?" He asked.

"yeah see you there." I said. Edward slowly bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "see you there." He said as he  
jumped out of the window into his.

**How was it?**

**Did you like it?**

**if i get about 7 to 10 reviews i will keep writting!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**

**Kristen S.**


	3. The Game

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts to tell you when i add a new chapter!!**

**Enjoy**

**"**Bella?" Al said walking in my house.

"Up in my room Al." I yelled trying to find something to wear

"I have an outfit for you!" Alice yelled! Thank gosh i had no clue what i was going to wear. Alice pulled out and jean skirt, white v-necked shirt that was alittle bit baggy when I put on and them some black ankel boots with a 4 inch heels and to top it i was wearing a gold chan Juicy necklace**(A/N- I wore this outfit to a football game and it was so cute!!!)** Alice fixed my makeup and my hair went from long curls in a headband to being parted down the side stright as a stick. I must say I looked hot.

Alice was meeting her boyfriend Jasper at the game also Rosalie's Brother and Rose was meeting her boyfriend Emmet also Edwards and Alices brother. We all took Rosalies M3 to the game. We were playing against the La Push Wolfs. Of course we won. Edwars scored the winning touchdown.

After the game I told Al and Rose that I would meet them at the car. I had to go congrat Edward for the winning game. I walked around trying to find Edward i was about to give up untill I heard my name being called i turned around to see Edward walking towards me.

"Hey! Congrats on winning the game!" I said running up to him but me being a kultz i tripped and went flying forward. but like a superhero Edward saved me from hitting the ground before i even fell

"Bella what am i going to do about you tripping. I cant have you getting hurt all the time." he said with his famous smile everyone loved.

"I guess your just going to have to be around to save me." I said with a smile.

"Okay. Bella you really look amazing tonight." he said and I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Thanks." I said still blushing.

"Can i give you a ride to the party?" he asked. At that time I had totally forgot about the party I was to worried about being with a God to remeber that Al and Rose were waiting for me.

"Sure. Just let me call Al and tell her I will meet her at the party." I took my phone out of my Juicy purse and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?" Al said

"Hey Al. It's Bella Edward is going to give me a ride to the party. Just meet you there?" I said. Alice screamed in shock.

"Yeah sure no problem." she said and the line went dead.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I'm really to take a pretty lady to a party." He said with his famous smile and then kissing my hand. Then i heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see Jessica Standly looking at us. I just gave her a dirty look. Edward put his arm around me and we walked off to his shinny Volvo and drove to the party.

**What did you think?**

**Is Edward falling for Bella too?**

**The next chapter will be about what happens at the party! There will be hookups! **

**:D**

**Review!!**

**Kristen S.**


	4. The Party

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**I just wanted everyone to know that im really sorry if it'd hard to read becaues i spell something. I'm really sorry! I have a mental issue. I can't read and spell things that other kids my age can. I'm really sorry if it bothers you. and i understand if you stop reading the story because it.**

**well here is the next chaptero**

Edward and I arrived to the party in 10 mintues. When we walked in everyone was dancing well more like grinding. Everyone had drinks in there hands and as soon as we walked in everyone looked at us.

"Hey Edward!" one guy off the football team said throwing Edward a beer.

"Hey man. Thanks." He said. Opening the beer and taking a big drink out of it.

"Bella you want a drink?" Edward asked me. I looked to see what everyone was drinking. It was mostly beer.

"Umm maybe later. I need to go change will you wait here a mintue" I said.

"Yeah sure." He said. I went up stairs and changed into a deep blue dress with a plunging neckline and then fixed my makeup and hair. I walked down stairs and heard everyone gasp and edward turned to see me walking down the stairs and came to meet me at the end of them.

Edward took my hand and lead me to the dance floor and he started having me grind on him. It was kind of weird I had never danced like this before and I was good at it. After an hour or so I finally got alittle tierd. I found Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. It turns out that they had all been in the one of the rooms playing spin-the-bottle. Alice and Jasper hooked up and so did Rosaile and Emmet. I was so happy for them! The next thing I knew was that it was 1 o' clock and my phone was vibrating in my purse I looked at the caller ID to see it was Charile. I picked up right away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad?" I said

"It's 1 in the morning! Come home now." he said

"Okay dad. I'm leaving now" I said looking at Edward. Then the line went dead and I shut my phone.

" I will drive you home." Edward said grabing my hand. The way home I fell asleep. I woke up as Edward stopped the car infront of charile's house.

"Night Edward. See you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes." He said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. " Sweet dreams my dear Bella." I blushed and got out of the car.

I walked in the house and Charile was aleep on the couch. I put a blacket over him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked up stairs to my room changed into my gray sweats and old pink tank top, washed my face and was on my way to my bed when I looked out my window and saw Edward sitting next to his widow looking the to his left. I opened my window and he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him.

"I come out here to think everynight." He said looking up at the moon and stars. "I come out here to compare you to the moon and stars but there is no compareson because your so beautiful."

"Edward dont say that its not true."I said. Blushing from the commet. "Edward it is so cold out here. Will you please come in my room. We can talk about eveything."

He just looked at me got up and jumped into my room. I ran up and hugged him. I breathed the sweet smell of his sent. His skin was so cold. I wonder how long he has been out there?

"Edward you are cold. Lets sit on my bed and talk you can put a blacket around you to keep you warm.'' I said still hugging. I let go to sit on my bed. I picked up the warmest blaket i had and gave it to him. As soon as he had it wrapped around him. He pulled me up close to his chest and layed down on his side. I turned and looked at him.

"Bella, you don't know how long i have liked you and seeing you cry because of something I did it broke my heart. You don't even know." He said

"Edward its okay. Don't worry I was just really tierd of seeing you making out with a new girl everyday. I'm sorry." I said. All the sudden I felt his cold lips crush mine and i couldn't belive what was happening so I just went in for the kiss. He cold hands wrapped around my body.

"Bella Swan. I love you always have always will. You are the only one I want to be with." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Edward Cullen Forever" I said. As his lips crushed mine again. Then next thing I knew i was asleep in Edward arms and he said the whole night with me.

**So how was it?**

**Edward and Bella are together finally!**

**But will they last or will someone break them up??**

**Keep reading to see what happens.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile about if Jacob should be in the story or not soo vote !!!!**

**Review!!**

**Kristen S. :D**


	5. Spilled Soda

**A/N- Hey everone i just wanted to say ever since i started writing this storyy i update about once or twice a day. That will be changing soon. i'm sorry I have Testing all day in 2 weeks and i need to perpare for it. i will try my best to update but i cant make any promises. i might update again either saturday or sunday. sunday at the latest!!! Going to the Twilight 12 permeire DVD release partyy! cant wait! **

**Enjoyy**

The next morning I woke up everything was a blur I couldn't remember much. I had totally forgotten that he stayed the night. Then it all started coming back to me. Edward and I kissed. He said he loved me. I felt his lips on mine. My eyes opened wide and then kissed him back.

"Good morning beautiful." He said smiling and running his soft pale hand through my hair.

"You stayed?" I said

"Of course. Why would I not." He said

"Can I ask you something?" I asked

"Yes love. Ask me anything your heart wants to ask." He said in a soothing voice

"Does this mean we are going out?" I asked looking away. Scared to know what the answer was

"I think we are. Bella I can't stand to see you hurt when I am with other girls and I just love you some much and I want to be with you forever." He said. I finally turned to look at him. There were tears coming down from my eyes. His face fell when he saw my tears.

"Bella I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm so sorry!" He said hugging me tighter.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm not crying because I'm said I'm crying because I feel the same way and I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me." I said. Looking in his deep green eyes. He leaned in to kiss me but then my phone started vibrating. I reached for my phone to the caller ID.

"You're going to be in trouble" I said to Edward. Flipping my phone up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Al. Have you seen my brother? He didn't come home last night and I know you were with him last." She said. Freaking out that she couldn't find her brother.

"Al its fine. Edward just spent the night at my house last night." I said. Looking up at Edward. Alice squealed.

"Oh okay I will talk to you later. Have fun!" She said in a high pitched voice that sounded like bells ringing.

"Okay bye." I said shutting my phone.

"What should we do today?" I asked turning back to Edward.

"Well I think I'm going to take my fabulous girlfriend out to lunch." He said looking at me with his famous smile and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Okay I will get ready." I said climbing out of bed.

I took a shower and got dress. I wore and blue tube top and skinny jeans with a juicy jacket and my black ankle boots. I grabbed my purse and cell and ran down stairs.

"I'm going out for lunch dad be back later" I called when I was running out the door. I shut the door and locked the house and turned to see a shiny Volvo parked out front I ran and climbed in the passenger seat. Edward had changed into a black shirt with gray jeans and gray converse

"Hello sweetie. You look very nice." H said as I was buckling my seat belt. Kissing him on the cheek.

Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going to eat so it was weird when we pulled up to an Olive Garden. Edward had already called to reserve us a table. We were sitting talking when the waitress can up and asked us what we wanted to drink and I recognized the voice but didn't know who it was when I looked up it was Jessica.

"We will have 2 cokes." Edward said. Jessica wrote down on a piece of paper and left giving me a dirty look.

"I will be right back." Edward said

Jessica soon came out with are drinks. She set Edwards down and took mine lifted it over my head and poored it down me and I screamed. Edward turned the corner and saw this. He ran to me pushing Jessica out of the way. Soda went flying and landed on Edward.

"What is going on in here"The manger said walking towards us.

"Your worker here jsut poored soda all over my girlfriends."Edward said hugging me to keep me warm from the cold soda.

"Is this true Jessica?" The Manager said.

"Yes sir it is true." Jessica said.

"Jessica you know where the door is. "The manager said poniting to the door. She walked towards the door and everyone was clapping and cheering.

"Sir, im so sorry for the trouble she has made you. Next time you come you get a free dinner on me." He said shaking Edwards hand. We left Olive Garden and went back home. We didnt talk the whole way home.

**How was it? Jessica can be a bitch! :D**

**Review**


	6. The Horrible Dream

**Thanks for all the reviews **

I had a dream that I was walking around school everyone was looking at me I was wondering if I had something in my hair or if i forgot to get dressed. Everyone was saying something i couldnt really understand it was coming out in a blur then I heard people saying diffrent things.

"Edward just feels sorry for you."

"He doesn't really love you."

All the sudden I woke up sweating and breathing heavy. I had forgotten Edward was in bed with me.

"Bella are you okay? Whats wrong?" He said smoothing out my hair."

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said trying to make sure he didnt worry.

"Okay. Lay back down lets go back to sleep. We have school tomorrow." He said pulling my arm to make me lay down. I layed down and thought about my dream and how everything they were saying and maybe everything was true what they were saying. Maybe he did feel sorry for me. Maybe he didn't really love me. I didnt take me long before i fell asleep again in Edward's arms with his protected arms making sure i wouldn't have another bad dream.

When I woke up the light was shinning in my room. Edward wasn' next to me. A note replaced where he was.

_Bella- _

_I will pick you up at 8:30 to go to school.  
Hope you slept well.  
I love you with all I am  
Watch after my heart I left it with you._

_3 Edward-_

I refolded the note and put it in my nightstand next to my bed. I took a shower and got dressed in a gray skinny jeans, a white bubble shirt with a black jacket over it with some black heels. Edward was right on time when he said he would be. I was in a weird mood. Like I was dead. I kept thinking about my dream and how maybe evrything was true.

We got to school at 8:35. Everyone looked at us when we waked up to school. Hand in hand up the stairs of school. Jessica looked at me like she did on friday at the game.

The school day went by fast. I was acting weird the whole day. Edward met me at my class after school.

"What's wrong you have been acting weird all day?" Edward asked

"Are you going out with me because I you feel sorry for me?" I blurted out.

"WHAT! Bella where did yoy get that from?" Edward said confused now.

"When i woke up last night it was because I had a dream that everyone said you didn't really love me and that you just are going out with me because you feel bad for me" I said. Edward looked at me like i was crazy.

"Bella! I really do love you. I always have please belive me when i say it! It hurts to think that you dont belive me!" He said. Finally outside my house.

"Okay. I'm sorry Edward" I kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.

" I will be at your window later." He yelled befoe i closed the door. I turned and nodded my head saying that i got it what he said.

**Sorryy it was so short!! im so busy right now! i will try to update soon! i already have everything in mind what is going to happen!!!!**

**Got twilight today on DVD and have watched it 7 times already!!! **

**:D revieww!**


	7. Lucky 18

**A/N- I'm so sorryy that I haven't updated lately. First my computer crashed then on Saturday night i had a Bar Mitzah to go to. and now I have AIMS testingg. where i get tested in writting math and reading 3 hours a day!!! im under alot of stress so im updatingg now!! **

**Hope you Enjoy.**

_7 months later.._

Edward was picking me up for school like always. Everything was going good. We were still going out. At prom Edward and I were crowned Prom King and Queen. Today was a special day for me. It was my 18th Birthday. Edward and I are truly in love! We had been going out for 8 or 9 months now. I was leaving my house and locking the door when I was still going over in my head about what I got for Edward. It was a was a picture frame with a picture of Edward and I at the beach when we went with Alice, Rose,Emmett, and Jasper. It was a classic picture of Edward and I. He had his black Raybands on with his famous smile. I looked the same as always.

I got in the car and hoped Edward wouldn't find the picture in my room later when he came over.

"Good Morning!" I said getting in the car, leaning over and kissing Edward.

"Morning! Here I got you this!" He said. Handing me a Starbucks Venta Mocha Frappuccino! My fave!!

"Edward!!Thanks so much! How did you get this. The only Starbucks they have is in Port Angeles?" I said with a confused look. Taking a drink.

"I got up really early this morning." He said smiling at me.

"Ahw! Thanks so much! "I said. We were already in the school parking lot. I grabbed my bag and my Starbucks and got out of the car. I walked over to Edward who was in the front of the car. We walked to the front of school hand in hand.

Since it has been a while since me and edward have started going out no one really stares at us when we come to school together hand in hand. Every now and then I see some people looking but i just ignore them

The first part of the day went by fast. Edward meet me at my class so we could walk together to lunch. I had 3 test in my first 3 classes. I was so tierd. Edward and I were up late talking about diffrent things.

"Bella you look so tierd!" Edward said as I walked out of class.

"No, okay maybe I'm alittle tierd. I thought this Starbucks would wake me up, but I guess not." I said throwing my drink in the trash can.

"Come on lets go to the car. You can lay in there and sleep." He said picking me up bridal style. I curlied up to his cheast and the next thing I knew i was in a warm car and asleep.

_1 Hour later..._

"Bella? Wake up. It's time to go back to class." Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Okay. I'm getting up."I said rubbing my eye. I felt so much better.

"Bella I was thinking. Your not getting alot of sleep. Maybe i should just stop coming over at night. Your not getting that much sleep." Edward said

"Edward no! Please! I will start going to sleep early! Just please stil come over! Please." I said. Giving him my puppy dog face. By now we were outside Mrs. Krale's class. She was my English teacher.

"Ugh. Bella you know I can't turn down the puppy dog face. So I will still comeover. Promise." He said

"Thank you Edward! I better get in class before I get in trouble." I said. Kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay bye Bella. See you after class! "Edward said walking away.

"Bye" I said. Waiting to see Edward dissaper behind the corner before I walked into class.

I walked into class right before the bell rang. I walked over to my seat next to Al and Rose. Mrs. Krale started giving us a bunch of packets about difftent things that happened in the 1900s. We had to highlight anything that was important, and then write bullit noted on everything we highlighted. Right in the middle of my highlighting Alice and Rosalie started to talk to me.

"Where were you at lunch?" Alice asked?

"I was up late last night-" I was cut off

" Like always" Rosalie said. Stuck my tounge out at her

"As I was saying. I was up late last night talking to Edward. I was really tierd and the coffee didn't wake me up. So Edward took me to his car so I could sleep." I Told Alice.

"Oh" She said.

We went back to doing are work. The bell ring and I walked out of class and meet Edward. When the day was over Alice and Rose came running over to me!

"OMG BELLA!!!!"Alice was yelling.

"What?" I said

"Edward said you have to dress nice tonight! He is taking you out to dinner so we are coming over in 2 hours to help you get ready so make sure you are ready for us when we get there" Alice said.

"Okay I will."I said hugging them goodbye.

I got to Edward's car he was waiting for me. Then we drove home and sang to about 6 diffrent songs! When we pulled up to my house. No one was home so i just thought I could go up stairs and take a nap so i dont look like crap for the date tonight.

"I'm going to pick you up at 6 tonight is that okay?" Edward asked as I was gathering my stuff out of the car.

"Yeah that's fine." I said. I kissed Edward and headed up the stepts of my house to my room layed down and when to sleep. On my way up I saw a note on the table for me.

_Bella-  
Went fishing with the boys your brothers are with me.  
Be home sunday night.  
Happy Friday.__  
If you need anything call me or go to the Cullens._

_love,  
Dad._

Well that's great. I have the house all to myself! I walked upstairs put on so music and worked on my homework till Alice and Rosalie came over. There was no poin in taking a nap i new that i would have to do my homework and get ready. At 4 o'clock there was a knock at the door and i knew it was Alice and Roselie here to help me get ready. I opened the door to see Alice and Rosalie standing in the door way. Alice was holding a hanger with a plastic bag that had said Besty Johnson all over in pink letters.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh this." Alice said.

"Yes that. " I said.

"This is the dress that Edward bought you to wear tonight to dinner."She said smiling. Rose nodded. Alice handed me the dress.

"Are you kidding me?" I said with my mouth hanging open.

"No I'm not kidding you." Rosalie said.

"These dressed cost $400 or more!! " I yelled

"No big deal. Come on we have to get you ready. Lets go" Alice said dragging me upstairs

Al and Rose started working on me at the same time. Alice was doing my makeup and Rosalie was doing my hair. My head was burning from the crimper the Rosalie was using. Alice was plucking my eyebrows and putting on eyeliner.

By the time I was done. I had black eyeliner on my top and bottom of my eyelashs with white eyeshadow on and my hair was wavy. I finally got to see the dress that Edward picked out for me. I was a stapless silver dress with silver cequence all over. Alice had boughten me some silver pumps that had gems all over the staps that went acrossed my ankels and toes. Just like Edward said he would he was at my house at 6 o' clock. He was wearing a black suit.

"Wow you look Beutiful."He said kissing me on the lips.

"You don't look so bad your self." I said.

Edward kissed me again and opened the door to let me in his silver Volvo. I waved goodbye to Alice and Rosalie. Then we speeded down the street to were my little house wasn't in the mirro anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To this nice little place I like to go. It's every fancy. By the way you never said anything about the dress." He said looking at me

"I love it!!! But i never want you to spend that much money on me ever again. I was very mad that you did that." I said looking at him.

"Well your going to be mad at me later then." He said laughing

"What else did you get me?" I asked.

"Oh look we are here."Edward said pulling into the parking lot. He came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me. We walked in and took are sits and ordered.

"Bella will you please stand up for me." Edward asked right before are food came. I was really confused. Edward came over and took my hand and helped me up. Then her got down on one knee and I swear I thought it was a dream. Edward pulled out a Blue box with a white ribbon on it want on the box in black letters it said

**Tiffany Co.**

"Isabella Marie Swan, Will you marry me?" Edward said. By now everyone in the dinner room was listening and waiting for my respond.

**AHHHH!!!**

**Can you belive it!!! **

**What will bella say?**

**Review plzzz!!!**

**Thanks so much!**

**I will try to update soon!!**

**Longest Chapter I ever wrote!!**

**Hope you liked it **

**Kristen S.**


	8. Soon to be MrsCullen or Not

**A/N- I'm still under alot of stress so im still going to try to write as much as i can! thankss so much for the reviews****. on my profile there is a poll on weather or not Jacob should be in the story or not plzz take awsner! **

**Hope you enjoy**

I felt my heart beating as fast as it has ever gone before! I was screaming on the inside. I could see Edward's face fall i couldn't hold back the tears. They were streaming down my face. Everyone aaround us was looking at me waiting for me to talk. I was just standing there like a dumbass. I wanted to scream YES! but i couldn open my mouth to say anything. I was going over in my head about how I would tell everyone. What I would say to eveyone else! I was almost a senior in high school! I was older then everyone but yet I was so in love with Edward I just couldn't take it anymore!

"YES!" I yelled! There was a huge smile across Edwards.

He finally opened the box and took the ring out of the box and slid it on my pale 3rd finger on my left hand. Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering! Yelling congrats! Once Edward got off his knee I gave him a hug and kissed him. We didn't even eat. We just grabbed are stuff and payed for what we ordered and left. I wanted to be alone with him so bad. when we walked outside the door and in the parking lot a turned to him and kissed him with as much passion I had out of no where it started rainning on us. I let go from the kiss because I needed to beathe. I looked up in the sky to feel the rain touch my cheeks. Edward had his hads around my waist.

"Bella,"Edward said to me. I looked up at him.

"I love you Isabella Maire Swan. Soon to be Isabella Maire Cullen."He said. Looking at me with his famous smile.

"I love you too." I kissed Edward again.

"We better get in the car. Alice is going to kill you if you ruin your dress." Edward said.

"I don't care. I'm with you and thats all that matters right now."I kissed Edward again and ran back to the car

On the way home I couldn't stop staring at my ring. It was so beautiful. Edward said something to make me come out of my dazze.

"No one know that I was proposing to you tonight."Edward said. With one hand on the stearing wheel and the other now holding my left hand.

"Really?" I said. I was sure that Alice or Emmett would of known.

"I didn't want to tell them because I was sure you wanted to tell them. I mean I told my parents but that was it. I am already 18 and I was thinking that since you were just turning 18 and we really truly love eachother that it would be a good time to do it. I wasn't planning on getting married till after we graduate. So you have like a year and a half to plan a wedding and I'm sure Alice, Rose Esme, and your mom wil want to help you with wedding. So don't worry I'm in no hurry to get married." Edward said still holding my hand.

"Okay. I want to tell eveyone on Monday."I said.

We finally got to my house. It was still rainning. Edward parked his car in my driveway. I went upstairs and got some dry clothes for Edward from Charile's room. Then changed into my old sweats and my old pink shirt with holes in it. Edward was laying on the bed when I was done changing. I jumped into bed, under all the covers and tried to keep warm. Edward and I talked about the wedding and we looked at my ring for a while. Soon enough I was asleep in Edwards arms. It was my first night as the soon to be Mrs. Cullen.

* * *

Edward picked me up for school like always. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Charile and Renée. As I got to school Edward was welcomed by Jessica and she group of friends. I was so going to show them that I was the next soon to be . All the suddne I felt like my left hand weighted 1,000lbs

"Heyy Edward." Jessica said. She was wearing the lowest cut shirt possible.

"Hi"Edward said walking around to open the door for me. I put my books in my left hand and made sure my ring was noticeable. I steped out of the car and walked over the Jessica.

"Jessica, I just wanted to tell you to back the fuck off my husband!" Oh shit! I just said husband. Maybe she didnt hear me. Oh please god make sure she didn't hear me.

"WHAT!!! YOUR HUSBAND!" She yelled. I started laughing.

"Yeah thats right you heard me. My Husband." I said holding out my left hand to show off the ring. "He proposed to me on Friday!" I said.

I turned my back to them and walked to Edward he was shaking his head and laughing at the way Jessica reacted. I took his hand and walked away with him. Hand in hand. I was really proud of myself. My first class was with Alice and Rosalie. I was for sure going to tell them. Edward walked me to my class kissed me goodbye. I took a deep breathe and walked through that door. Alice and Roslie ran up to me.

"Where have you been all weekend. We have been calling." Rosalie said.

"Sorry guys I was really busy." I said sitting down.

" So how was dinner. Where did you guys go?" Alice said.

"Oh we just went to this really nice place." I said. Flipping my long curly brown hair back with my left hand. Making sure they could see the ring. I turned forward after I knew that they saw the ring.

"What the hell is on your left hand Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice said.

" I have no idea who this Isabella Marie Swan is. The only person I know is Isabella Marie Cullen." I said smilling still looking forward

"YAHHHHHH!" They both squealed!

"Are you kidding me!!" Rosalie said.

"Yupp. I'm engaged!" I said showing them the ring.

We sat there the whole hour talking about the wedding. The day went by fast. Edward meet me by his car like always. We drove home and sang to songs like always. Then Edward said something I wish he hadn't.

" I think you need to tell Charile and Renée." He said.

"I know. I just dont know how." I said.

"Easy. You tell Renée by calling her and you sit down with Charile and tell him."Edward said

"It's not that easy to tell Charile."I said

"Well lets see now." He said. I looked out the window and saw my house there was a huge lump in my throt. Edward opened my door and lead me up the stepts. Chairle's car was on that drive way. I took a deep breathe and walked throught the doors of my house. Edward still holding my hand.

"Dad, I need to talk to you. It's important. Meet me in the family room." I yelled.

I sat down on the couch with Edward. Took a deep breathe again and waited till Charile came in the room. Edward still has my hand. I looked in his eyes and knew i had to tell him sooner or later. I wanted later. Edward wanted now.

**If you want to know what Bella's Engagment ring looks like go on my profile and click on the link.**

**Cant wait for the next chapter! **

**hope ypou enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reveiws!**

**Kristen S.**


	9. Telling Charlie

A/N- I'm still under alot of stress so im still going to try to write as much as i can! thankss so much for the reviews. on my profile there is a poll on weather or not Jacob should be in the story or not plzz take awsner!

Hope you enjoy

As Chariles walked in the room he saw Edward and I sitting on the couch looking scared shitless! He sat down in his chair and looked at Edward and I. I turned to look at Edward and he nodded. Telling me to say it.

"Dad. I just wanted to say that what I have done is for my own personal reason." I said.

"Isabella Maire Swan you better not be pregnet!!!"Charile said.

"No dad. It's nothing like that! Over the weekend when you Anothney and Dan were out fishing. Edward propsed to me. " I said. Showing him the ring that Edward gave me. Chaile's face when white. If I were to put a piece of paper next to him they would be the same color.

"Bella do you think that was the right thing to do? You jusat turned 18 and your not even done with high school." Charile said still white.

"Dad I'm positive it was the right thing to do. I love Edward. We weren't planning to get married till after we are done with high school. That is a year and a half away. If things don't work out then we will call it off. I'm pretty sure things will work out thought. Dad will you please just support me?" I said. Edward was still holding my hand. Nodding every now and then when he agreed with me.

"Okay Bella. I will support you, but I'm not telling your mom. You have to do that on your own." Charile said. Standing up to walk away. He was most likly going to get a beer to calm him down with the news I just gave him.

Edward got up. He helped me up and we went up to my room. When I heard Charile yell up the stairs to me.

"Isabella you better not come to me next time I get back from a fishing trip and tell me you're pregent."Charile yelled.

"I won't dad. So don't worry." I yelled back.

Edward and I went up to my room. It was raining outside so I wouldn't let him go home till it stopped. We sat on my bed and talked I turned to look back at Edward. He was sound asleep next to me. I put a blanket over him, and got up to change. Once I was done I turned out my lamp and crawled into bed next to Edward. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew was that I was out. Sleeping peacefully in Edwards arms. Dreaming about are perfect wedding and are soon to be family.

So how was it?

I'm sorry if it was short. The next Chapter is going to be a year and a half later when Bella and Edward get married. Someone asked if i picked out the ring because it said in the descripticon it said "Edwardian period." The truth is that I didn't even see that till someone said something. I picked out the ring because that is the engagment ring i want! ha

Cant' wait for the next chapter.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Kristen S.

Keep reviewing


	10. Clubbing

**

* * *

**

A/N- Okay so sorry i haven't updated lately. Anyone who wants to read a really good story about Edward being a player you should read the story Swept Away by MissStrawberries. It is an amazing story. Well here is the new chapter

**Just to let you know this takes place the night before Bella's birthday. **

**Enjoyyy.**

_One year later..._

As I finish some last min. details on my outfit I was ready to go. I was wearing a black strapless dress with a white bow around the waist.**(Picture on Profile)**It was my 19th birthday. Edward and I have been engaged one year from today. We are Graduating in January. It's crazy! This last year of high school had gone by so fast. Well Jessica end up moving to Canada. Ha that sucks for her. Edward and I have been going good. Renee, Esme, Alice and Rosalie have been helping me get ready for my wedding. It is to be set in April. Edward and I ended up moving in together. Carlisle and Esme had a little house built for us not far from the Cullan's house. Just in case we needed anything they weren't that far away from need.

There was a loud knock on the door. I grabbed my black Channle purse**(Picture on Profile)** that Edward got me for Christmas last year and headed for the door. Alice and Rosalie "called" dibs on me for my birthday this year since Edward got me last year.

"Hey!!" I said opening the door to see Al and Rose waiting.

"Hey" They said in unison.

"Ready to go clubbing?" Rosalie asked. Smiling.

"Yeah. I'm ready just let me go say goodbye to Edward before I leave." I said running upstairs to my bedroom. Edward was laying on the bed watching a football game. I knocked on the door softly and stuck my head throught the door.

"Hey Alice and Rosalie are here. I will be back later." I said walking over to the bed. My heels making a weird sound from the heels hitting the hardwood floors.

"Okay. You look very nice tonight. Have fun." He said kissing me goodbye.

"Isabella Marie Cullen you get your ass down here now!! We need to leave." Alice yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled. I waved goodbye to Edward and ran down stair.

I unplugged my cell from the charger and ran out the door. We were going to Seattle. There was a brand new club that opened up called the Vig.

When we got inside it was crazy there were people all over the place dancing, drinking and just having a good time. As soon as we sat down we ordered shots! My favorite song Rich-man by 3OH!3 came on. I grabbed Al and Rose and made them dance with me. We danced and drank forever. My feet started hurting so I took off my shoes and left them by my stuff. Rosalie and I were the only once that drank. Alice had one shot. She was being smart and was going to make sure we all got home in one piece.

We left the club around 2 a.m. My feet hurt and I was so tierd. It took us about 2 hours to get home, but knowing Alice it only took us about 1. By the time I got home, changed and got in bed it was around 4 a.m. I crawled into bed and curled into Edward's arms I kissed him lightly on the cheek sure not to wake him. Soon I was peacefully asleep in Edwards arms.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun shinning throught the window on my face. I had the worst head ach. I could hear laughting down stairs. I slowly got out of bed and walked down stairs. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward were on the couch laughting.

"Hey look who is finally up!" Edward said, getting off the couch to come hug me. I slowly walked over and layed down on the couch.

"Where is Rose?" I tried to get out.

"She is still in bed. She has alittle to much fun last night!" Emmett said laughting. Everyone else joined in.

"We just wanted to stop by and wish you a happy birthday." Alice said, getting up to give me a hug.

After that everyone gave me a hug said there "Happy Birthdays" and left. Edward made me pancakes and eggs for breakfast. After that I layed on the couch all day. My head hurt so bad. Later on in the day I got a text from Rosalie wishing me happy bithday and that she has alot of fun with me clubbing.

Edward and I spent the day watching move after move. Edward was all I need to have on my birthday to make me happy.

"I wish I could take you out for dinner or something." Edward said, right in the middle of the movie.

"It's okay. just being with you on my bithday is all I need to make it perfect." I said, looking at Edward. He slowly kissed me on the lips. We just sat there for a little kissing. I slowly fell asleep into the 3rd movie. I could feel to big strong arms pick me up and lay me in bed. I felt Edward get in bed next to me and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So im sorryy I havent updated soon.**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**The next one will be most likly the Graduation.! **

**hahahah**

**Well keep Reviewing!!!**

**Kristen S.**


	11. Last Game

**A/N- I was think that since i skipped a year in the story that I'm going to go alittle slower so the wedding and graduation wont be for another couple chapters. thanks so much for everyone who has reviewed my story. I'm think of a new person for the story. someone who has known Bella since like her birth. If you have any ideas on a name, description, and how they know each other then comment me with your answers.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

_3 month later... December._

It's been snowing for a month now. Nothing much has changed. Tonight was Edward, Emmett and Jasper's last football game. Emmett and Jasper finally made the team this year. Rosalie and Alice were over at my house getting ready. Since it was cold out we had to dress different then we normally would. I had on a plan white v-necked shirt with my favorite Abercrombie skinny jeans with a red jacket with fur on the hood and some dark brown Uggs. Alice and Rosalie had the same thing on but we all had different color jackets and Uggs. We left the house at 5:45 in my new 2009 Corvette Convertible Edward bought it for me since my truck broke down and we couldn't fix it. I miss it so much! Now every time I go somewhere everyone looks at me with surprise.

"Hey you girls look nice." Edward, Emmett and Jasper said when they saw us.

"Thanks. Well we better go find a seat. Good luck with your game." I said. We kissed the boys goodbye and went to find seats.

We were playing against the Seattle Rangers. The game was a tie all the way till the end when Emmett pasted the ball to Jasper and Emmett past the ball to Edward. Edward throw the ball 50yds and made a touchdown! The crowed went crazy! We won the state championship. Alice,Rosalie and I all hugged each other and went down to congrats the guys! Edward, Emmett and Jasper all gave us their winning jerseys. We all headed to the party being held at Mike Newton's house. He has had a crush on me ever since I was 6 when I first moved here.

Once we got to the party everyone gave high-fives to the boys and handed us all beers. Alice, Rosalie and I thought it would be okay to have some since it was a special night. Around 2 o' clock we thought we should go home. Edward and I went back to are house and fell asleep talking about the night.

* * *

_5 Days later. Christmas morning_.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and toast. As I rolled out of bed I grabbed my LG Dare of the charger and called my father and wish him Merry Christmas.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Merry Christmas daddy!" I said.

"Merry Christmas to you too sweetie. When are you and Edward going to come over and open your presents?" Charlie asked.

"Well I haven't even seen Edward yet dad. So how about we come over in about and hour or two." I said. Charlie agreed and we said are goodbyes and hung up.

I walked out of the bedroom to see Edward making breakfast. I went to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas." He said handing me and box with gold wrapping paper all over it.

Great what did he get me this time. He already got me a ring, dresses, purses and a car what else could he have possible gotten me now!

As I ripped the wrapping paper off of the square box sharped object. I looked at the front and there was a picture in the front take only a couple days ago of Edward and I at the football game. I looks so stupid. The wind was blowing when they took the picture and my hair looked crazy. It was one of Edwards favorite pictures of us. As I looked thought the rest of the photo album there were picture from when we were little kids up to the party after they won there last game. When I got to the back of the book there were a couple black pages.

"What are this for I ask?" looking at him with a confused look.

"Those are for memories that will happen in the future. The day we graduate together, the day we get married." He said with a smile looking at me.

"Thank you so much. This is the best gift ever!" I said kissing him on the cheek.

We at breakfast, watched a little t.v and then we got ready to got he Charlie's. Edwards present was at Charlies because I knew that if I kept it at the house he would find it.

When we got to Charlie's we opened are present. I got a new Juicy purse, a book set of all my favorite books, and a new necklace. Charlie got a new gun belt, and some new hiking boots to go with his new fishing supplies. Edward got a picture that had him throwing the football in the last game, and a brand new watch

Edward and I spent the day at Charlies. We went through old picture and watched movies. By 8:30 we went back to are house and went to bed we had a long couple weeks coming up.

**So how was it?**

**I'm planing on updating soon. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be about. **

**Well review plz. with your ideas on the new person who should come in the story..**

**if i get between 10 to 20 reviews i will update **

**Kristen S.**


	12. Sorry

**Sorry if you all thought this was a new chapther!**

**i know i havent updated in a long time.**

** I may not be able to either**

**on Monday April 20 at 8:14 i lost my Grandpa.**

**I have to miss a week of school **

**and then i have to go the his service and then i have to make up all the work im**

**going to be missing! **

**Im so sorrry everyone! **

**I'm even thinking about not going on with the story. **

**I have been getting alot of hate mail.**

**thanks**

**God Bless You!**

**Kristen S.**


	13. Im Not Sure

**Sorry if you all thought this was a new chapther!**

**I just wanted to update you on whats going on.**

**I still dont know if im still going on with the story**

**My grandfather was put to rest on Monday April 27,2009 at 11:47 A.M**

**Im still in Portland, OR.**

**Im here to Sunday May 3rd. **

**The only good news is that on Tus. April 21. I was asked out by my best guy friends!!**

**I have never had a boyfriend!**

**So everything is new to me. He was upset that i had to go away on a trip for 10 days **

**and miss a whole week of school. **

**If i do go on with the story i will try to write it in the next couple days or .**

**Thanks for all the comments you guys left me. They really helped.**

**God Bless You, **

**Kristen**


	14. The New Chapter of Your Life

**I guess I'mgoing to go on with the story**

**Enjoy.**

_3 months later....March 21th_

I was getting ready for the best day for my life. No wait this is the 2nd best day of my life. I was finally are Graduation. Alice and Rosalie were over at my house getting ready. We had to wear ugly yellow gowns. All the guys had dark blue gowns. Alice found the most beautiful white dresses for us to wear. **(Picture on Profile) **Alice was fixing my makeup like always. Rosalie was putting my hair up in curls. When we were all done getting ready Charlie had us go down stairs to take pictures in the front yard. As we were taking the pictures a 1987 orange and white Bel Air convertable**(The car I went to my Grandfathers service in)** came down the street. Edward, Emmett and Jasper got out and took pictures with us. Charlie drove to the graduation in his police cruiser while Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward and I went in the Bel Air. We were sing along to a bunch of songs when the song Graduation by Vitamin C came on.

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excitedand we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels

_[1]_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
From whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny? - Alice and Roaslie started crying.  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

_[Repeat 1]_

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly- Edward softly kissed me on the lips.

_[Repeat 1 (3x)]_

As we arrived to the school the Alice took us to the bathroom to fix are makeup. Then we went to find are seats. Jasper helped out in the office and got it to were are group of friends all sat in the front row. We all sat next to are boyfriends and all of us held hands and took pictures. As they started the Graduation we all let a couple of tears slip every now and then. After they finished with the speeches they called us up one by one to get are diplomas

"Jasper Hale." said the princepal Mr. Carey. "Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life."

"Alice Cullen, Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life"

"Rosalie Hale, Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life"

"Emmett Cullen, Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life"

"Edward Cullen. Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life"

"Isabella Swan. Congrats on making it to the next chapter of your life"

Of course they had to use my first name. We all went back to are seats and held hand again. When they were done giveing the diplomas out they had us all rise.

"Forks high school class of 2009, Please rise and take your tassle and move it from left to right" Mr. Carey said.

After that we all took are hats off and tossed them in the are. I turned to Edward and gave him a kiss and as the happened my hat fell perfect on my head. Edward laughed and kissed me one more time.

We all hoped in the Bel Air and went to get something to eat. We talked about the times in middle school and high school when we were little and we talked untill the manager of the place came over and told us it was closing time and that we had to leave. Edward drove everyone home. After dropping off everyone he drove us home and we went to sleep. I feel asleep holding on to _my _Edward.

**I know it was short. Im really sorry.**

**I jsut wrote this to keep my mind off of thins..**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I need to have a new person come in the book. I want it to be like a person that bella knew before moving to forks if you have any ideas plz tell. **

**I also want alittle drama in the story and was E and B to have there first mini fight be for the wedding plz let me know if you have any ideas**


	15. What the Hell?

**Thanks for all the ideas about who the person should be. I'm NOT going to be putting Jacob in the story sorry but i will be going with what jiemin and Abby-Swan** **said. imusing both of there ideas mixed. thanks to everyone who commented thanks so much! keep commenting and i will keep the story going.**

**Enjoy.**

_1 months later...._

I was walking down the street, just leaving the wedding cake bakery. Edward and I were getting married in 2 weeks. I had my wedding dress picked out. Alice and Rosalie went withme to pick it out, since they were the bridesmaids they had to go with me. Edward's bestman or should i say mans were Emmett and Jasper no surprise there. I was on my way to pick out the music for the wedding when I heard some one call my name.

"Bella" He yelled.

I turned around to see my old friend Dave. We were best friends when I lived in Arizona. Are mothers were best friends. I haven't seen him since my last trip to Phoenix and that was when i was 14. I have always had a thing for Dave but he never really wanted to go out with me or give me the time of day.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Dave!" I said running over to give him hug.

"Ha Bella you haven't changed one bit!" He said letting go of are hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I moved here. What are you doing out today?" He asked

"Well I'm getting married in 2 weeks and I have some last mintue things to do." I said showing Dave my ring Edward gave me for my 18th birthday.

"Wow. He is a lucky man isnt he." He said looking at my ring.

"Well hey I have to get going so can I give you my number and have you call me and hangout sometime." I said.

"Yeah sure." He said. We gave each other are numbers and said are goodbyes.

"Oh, hey Dave?" I said

"Yeah?"

"Here. I want to give you these." I said handing him and invite to _my_ wedding.

"Thanks" He said and we walked are different ways.

_2 hours later..._

I was on my way home from the wedding planers office. I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD when I got a text from Dave.

_From: Dave(:_

_Meet for drinks 7?_

_Dave-_

I replied

_To:Dave(:_

_Sure meet you at the Vig._

_See you soon_

_Bella-_

I went home and Edward was still out with the boys and I ran up stairs and got ready. I was wearing a black mini skirt , a green long sleeve shirt and some black pumps. I curled my hair and made sure my makeup was fixed and left the house at 6:40. I got to the Vig at 7:05. Dave had gotten us a table and he ordered me a drink.

After a couple drinks I was still okay. Dave and I started dancing. He kept making me feel really weird the whole time. Finally out of no were he kissed me!

"WHAT THE FUCK DAVE! I'M ENGAGED! "I yelled.

"What I can't help myself."He said smiling.

I grabbed my purse and left the club. I was poring rain when i got outside. I used my purse as a cover. I was so mad at myself for letting this happy and so mad and Dave for doing that to me when he know when I'm engaged. It felt like it took me forever to get home. I was so mad. I slowly walked up to the door. Edwards car was parked in the driveway and all the lights in the house were off. I noticed a little lamp on in the living room. I was guessing that Edward was in bed already. I opened the front door quietly and shut it behind me. As I turned around I saw Edward's shadow in the chair.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up." I said, happy to see him.

"What the hell were you doing at a bar kissing some guy." Edward said under his breath.

"Edward it's not what it looked like." I said about to cry.

"Oh really Bella then what was it!" He yelled. Now standing right in front of me.

"I yelled at him when he kissed me! Did you see that Edward!" I yelled back.

"Oh! Really Bella! You want me to believe you!" He said. I was scaredto death.

"I swear I did Edward believe me! Please!" I started crying there in the middle of the room.

"Leave Bella! NOW!!!" He yelled at. He took the picture off the table of us a graduation and throw it on the floor and I shattered in pieces. He walked upstairs and slabbed the bedroom door shut.

I just stood there and cried. I finally just left the house and I sat in the car for a little and just thought about what happen. The song Unfaithful by Rihanna came on. I started the car and drove away. I was crying so hard that I had to pull over and stop because my eyes were so blurry. I pulled in to a Motel 6 and got a room. I sat there in the room and cried my eyes out. The next thing I knew it was morning. I walked over to the mirror and washed my face and got ready to leave. I had dark circles under my eyes. I checked out and went home. I was thinking about getting some things and going back to the Motel and stay there a while. As I walked in Edward was leaning on the counter and drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry! I was just coming to get some clothes and I was leaving." I said walking up to the room. The tears just started coming out again. Before I knew it I was in Edwards arms and he was kissing my head.

"I'm soo-oo so-rry" I tried to say.

"Shhhh. Bella it's okay. I believe you. Shhh. Come on lets get you up stairs and to bed. I can tell you haven't had sleep in a while." Edward said. He picked me up and carried me up stairs. Next thing I knew I was on the bed and I felt Edwards cold lips crush mine and I was asleep.

**So how was the drama?????**

**No more Dave. Let's hope! **

**Plz review!!!! thanks for all the support! **

**God Bless **

**Kristen S.**


	16. Edward's Point of View

**Sorry it has** **been a long time since i have updated! i have been really busy! school is out now so im planning on updating alot and ending the story before school starts again.! well just like everyone asked here is the story in Edwards point of view**

**enjoyy**

_Edward's Point of View_

It was another on of those days. I was getting ready to have a boys night out with Emmett and Jasper. We did are normal thing going club from club. Bella said she was just going to be at home working on the stuff for the wedding in the next couple days and that she would be home if I needed her. Right now I was on my way home from a run to change and meet the guys. When I pulled up the drive way Emmett and Jasper were already there.

"Dude what took you so long?" Emmett asked in a booming voice.

"Sorry, you guys are early anyways." I said searching for my house key.

"Sorry" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time.

I ran in the house quickly that I almost missed the note on the table from Bella.

_Edward-  
Hope you have a good time tonight.  
love you forever_

_Bella. 3_

I took the note with me as I ran upstairs to change out of my running outfit into a pair of dark washed jeans and a red polo. I sat the note from Bella on the night stand and kissed it and grabbed my coat and left.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're ready" They said.

"Lets take my car. Where are we going?" I asked grabbing my keys and locking the door.

"The Vig." Jasper said messing around on his iPhone.

"Okay. I know where that is." I said pulling out of the drive way.

When we got to the Vig I was so happy. I was about to kill Emmett, every time a song came on in the car he sang at the top of his lungs to it. I think if i ever here I kissed a girl again I'm going to be sick.

When we were inside we got a couple shots and drinks. A couple girls kept trying to flirt with me but I just kept looking away. I thought about calling Bella so I went outside and called her. In the middle of the third ring I saw a car that looked just like Bella's. Well thats weird why would she be here? Was she spying on me? Who was she with. So many answers so little time to find out. I ran inside to tell the guys.

"JASPER EMMETT! BELLA IS HERE!" I yelled over the music.

"Dude I think you have had to much to drink. Why would she be here." Jasper said.

"I don't know. Lets find her." I said.

"Okay." Emmett and Jasper said.

We walked around the whole bar and I couldn't find her. Jasper had a couple girls check in the bathroom but she wasn't there. All the sudden out of no where Emmett started yelling at me.

"Edward look! Right there! She is right there with that guy!" Emmett said pointing over in the direction Bella was.

I turned around to see Bella kissing some guy in the middle of the dance floor. I turned around and headed for the door. I saw that Emmett was still over there.

"Emmett lets go!!'' I yelled.

I was so mad. How could Bella do this to me. I though she loved me? I guess I was wrong.

The whole way home no one said a word. The radio was playing but that was it. It was pouring rain. When we got to the house I didn't say a word to any of the guys. I just walked in the house and turned on a little light in the living room and sat in the chair and waited for Bella.

In a matter of 15 min I heard Bella's car come up the drive way. So may things were running through my mind. I wanted to say so much to her. I heard the keys jiggle in the lock and she walked in the room quietly. When she turned around to see me she look surprised. Her clothes were wet and she looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, I didn't know you were up." She said, like she was happy to see me.

"What the hell were you doing at a bar kissing some guy." I said under my breath.

"Edward it's not what it looked like." She said like she was about to cry

"Oh really Bella then what was it!" I yelled. Now standing right in front of her

"I yelled at him when he kissed me! Did you see that Edward!" she yelled back.

"Oh! Really Bella! You want me to believe you!" I said. She looked scared to death of me.

"I swear I did Edward believe me! Please!" She started crying there in the middle of the room.

"Leave Bella! NOW!!!" I yelled at. I took the picture off the table of us a graduation and throw it on the floor and I shattered in pieces. I walked upstairs and slabbed the bedroom door shut.

I could tell Bella stood there for a little just crying. I heard the front door close and her car roar to life. I just sat up there in the room. The T.V. was on but I didn't watch it. In the middle of my thinking. My phone started ring. I grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D that read Emmett.

"Hello." I said in a weak voice.

"Edward! Don't get mad at Bella right as you walked away she started yelling at the guy and I think she slapped him across the face to." Emmett said.

With that I felt so may emotions came over me. I was so mad at myself for treatinf Bella that way.

"Thanks Emmett." I said and hung up the phone.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew it was bright in room and the sun was shinning in my eyes. I got up and changed into some nice pants and a botton down shirt. I walked down stairs and made me breakfast and a cup of coffee. I was reading the mail and drinking coffee, when I heard the door open and I saw Bella come through the door. She looked horrible like she had been crying her eyes were puffy and purple from no sleep.

"I'm sorry! I was just coming to get some clothes and I was leaving." She said walking up to the room.

The tears just started coming out of her eyes. I quickly walked over to her and wrapped her in my arms. I softly kissed her forehead

"I'm soo-oo so-rry" She tried to say.

"Shhhh. Bella it's okay. I believe you. Shhh. Come on lets get you up stairs and to bed. I can tell you haven't had sleep in a while." I said.

I picked her up and carried her up stairs. I crushed my cold hard lips to hers and she was out asleep. I just layed there with my arms wrapped around her making sure she wasn't going anywhere this time.

**So did you like it?**

**was that how you thought it was going to be**

**comment and tell me how you like it?**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**God Bless **

**Kristen S.**


End file.
